


Peremptory

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [788]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs has a bad day.





	Peremptory

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/28/2001 for the word [peremptory](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/28/peremptory).
> 
> peremptory  
> Precluding or putting an end to all debate or action.  
> Not allowing contradiction or refusal;absolute; decisive; conclusive; final.  
> Expressive of urgency or command.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #437 Wrong.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Peremptory

Everything was going wrong. He’d managed to spill his coffee on himself. Then at work, he’d run directly into DiNozzo and spilled his coffee again. He’d used his peremptory glare to stop DiNozzo from apologizing and making it even worse.

His bad luck didn’t end there. They caught a case and he managed to get himself knifed with his own knife. DiNozzo was never going to let him live this down. 

Ducky had just tutted at him. It hadn’t helped when the hospital had mixed up his medications, which had made him high as a kite. He hoped he hadn’t said anything too embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
